


Here We Go

by getwiigywithit



Category: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters (2016), holtzbert
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I love these nerds, SO MUCH FLUFF, but seriously FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwiigywithit/pseuds/getwiigywithit
Summary: Erin was never a fan of change until all at once, her world was turned around. Now here she is two years later, a Ghostbuster, best selling author, happily married and ready to take on any other changes life throws her way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not a writer whatsoever or at least in this capacity. I'm simply Holtzbert trash. All ships are beautiful and lovely but these two nerds just make my heart really happy. 
> 
> So I had an idea to make this a chapter fic and this is what came out and it can very well still be a chapter fic but I'm gonna let you all decide if that should happen or not. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and love are all welcome. Come yell at me on Twitter @getwiigywithit. Byeeeeeeeee!!!

Since saving New York City two years ago from a near paranormal apocalypse, Erin Gilbert's world finally made sense. She was finally being taken seriously by society, her work was being recognized and highly acclaimed, she had her best friend back in her life along with two new ones and she's now happily married. She's found more happiness in the past two years than she had in her entire life. Often times, Erin would escape to the roof of the firehouse. Here she would take in the city that she called home and ponder all of the events she had to live through to get to this contentment. 

The ghost. Erin hates that she has a ghost to thank for why her life is so great now, especially considering the years of therapy and bullying she had to endure because of said ghost. Still, had it not been for Gretta DeMille's ghost standing at the foot of her bed every night for nearly a year, she wouldn't have been gifted the nickname "Ghost Girl". She'd also probably never have met Abby and they very well may not have written their book.

The book. 'Ghosts From Our Past'. The book that caused her to lose her job, her boyfriend and her credibility. The very book that led her to the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science where she was reunited with her best friend and she met the crazy, blonde engineer that would soon become another one of her best friends. The same book that once just had two reviews on Amazon (5 stars from username fearthequeerengineer and 1 star from username larrydoesmagic with the comment "I thought this would be like Harry Potter"). The book that would later be revised and updated, now a New York Times best seller along with their second installment and a third in the works. Also the book that helped Rowan with his plan that ensued the mass hysteria two years ago but that's unimportant.

Rowan. The sad, pale, weird little sociopath that bought the book but didn't even have the decency to leave a review. The weirdo that singlehandedly created the devices responsible for the near paranormal apocalypse. Had it not been for one of devices he planted at the Aldridge mansion, Ed Mulgrave (Jr.) would have never showed up at the hall Erin was lecturing at with the book in hand and there would be no mention of the ghost that made his tour guide soil his pants. She also wouldn't have been ecto-projected on by said ghost and jumping for joy at the confirmation that ghosts are real and that she isn't crazy, with two witnesses to vouch for her this time- Abby and Holtzmann. 

As if on cue, her thoughts are interrupted by the click of the door to the roof opening and closing, two arms wrapping around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

"You know, if it were me standing out here without a jacket on in this cold, you'd give me a lecture, Dr. Gilbert." Came the voice of her lover.

Erin smiles. "That's Dr. Gilbert-Holtzmann to you and I've only been out here for a few minutes."

"Yeah? Doing what?" Holtzmann asks.

"Just thinking..." Erin leans into her embrace.

"About me I hope!" Holtzmann quips.

"Shut up!" Hitting one of the hands on her stomach playfully, Erin giggles.

Holtzmann chuckles. "You aren't denying it." She smirks. "Kiss for your thoughts?"

"You just want a kiss!" Erin says, rolling her eyes, her smile growing wider. She places her hands on top of the blonde's.

"I always want a kiss but I also want to know what's going on in that big, beautiful brain of yours." Holtzmann interlocks their fingers and lifts her head to peck Erin's cheek.

Erin blushes. It doesn't matter that they've been married for a year and together for almost two. From the moment they declared their love for each other on the roof, to the day they made their vows on the year anniversary of saving the city, Holtzmann never failed to make her feel warm and tingly- radiation aside.

"Well maybe I was thinking about you a liiiittle bit." She teases causing the blonde to smile, all teeth and dimples.

"Is that all?" Holtzmann asks.

"I've been thinking about my life in general. How if the whole thing with my neighbor's ghost didn't happen, if I didn't meet Abby and the book didn't happen, if the whole Rowan thing never happened, I wouldn't have all of this..." She turns to face the blonde. "I wouldn't have you..."

Holtzmann takes both her hands in hers. "Well you've got me..." She kisses her hands. "And I hate to break it to you but you're stuck with me for life and in the afterlife. Whether that means I'll have to contain your ghost for my own needs or if that means I'll have to haunt you. You're never getting rid of me." She smirks.

"Good because I wasn't planning on it." Erin smiles. She captures Holtzmann's lips with her own in a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you!" 

"I love you too, Er-bear!" Holtzmann says, stealing another quick kiss. "Coming inside anytime soon?"

"In a minute!" She smiles.

Holtzmann turns toward the door. "Okay but if you're not back inside in the next five minutes, you're gonna hear a medium sized poof. Don't say I didn't warn you!" She adds before disappearing back into the firehouse.

Erin chuckles, shaking her head. Turning back around to take in the view of the sunset over the city. She's alone with her thoughts again, picking up where she had left off.

Holtzmann. The crazy, blonde engineer whose dance moves and flirtatious remarks made her flush, whose wild nature and soft side made her feel, and whose mind and heart stole her very own.

Erin sighs. She thinks about how grateful she is for everything, the good and the bad that life's thrown at her. This content feeling she's overcome with is all new to her. She smiles.

She opens the door to the roof and is met with the sound of a small explosion and the sound of her friends' voices.

"Again?" Abby shouts.

"Holtzy, what'd you do to the coffee machine?" Patty yells.

"Holtzy sorry!" Holtzmann responds innocently.

Erin shakes her head before heading back inside, still smiling. While she'll welcome any other changes life throws her way, she's perfectly content with what she has now.

"Here we go!" She says to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded from my phone so my apologies if the spelling isn't perfect. Also sometimes I'm too lazy to read things over and yell at myself when I find errors! Xo


End file.
